


Imagine…Recognizing Dean When He’s In Town For A Case

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [133]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Resentment, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You bump into someone you knew years ago, the resentment still present.





	Imagine…Recognizing Dean When He’s In Town For A Case

“Um-excuse me? Can you watch where you’re going?” you snapped, leaning down to pick up the snacks the man had made you drop.

“Shit. Sorry about that”, he chuckled nervously, holding his hand out to help you up.

But you just scowled at him, standing and brushing yourself off, grabbing the things from his hands and walking away.

Maybe it was rude of you to act that way.

But as soon as you saw him, his shiny green eyes, and that hair that you imagined running your hands through for the few months he was around, you recognized him.

Dean Winchester.

The asshole you still hated to this day.

You hadn’t forgiven him for what he did all those years ago.

If he wanted to treat you like shit, you’d do the same.

You sat at your desk, letting out a sigh, wishing time would go by faster.

The whole building was in a panic, the janitor having gone crazy and killed one of the workers who was working late, then somehow forgot all about it.

All you wanted was a regular day at work. And then to be in bed as soon as you could.

But no.

You’d have to go in to be interviewed by some FBI agents, even though you were nowhere near the building at that time of night.

Great!

You opened the door, stepping in as the two agents looked up at you.

“Hi. Agent Mathers. This is my partner, Agent Johnson. We just need to know a few details about where you were last night”, the taller one informed.

As soon as you got a look at them, you scoffed.

“I’m sorry? I know you’re not FBI”, you stated, seeing the panic in their eyes as soon as you said it.

“Pardon?”

“Well-you’re Dean Winchester. And seeing as you practically followed him around-I’m assuming you’re Sam?”

The brothers gulped, lost for words, not sure how to respond.

“Don’t worry. I don’t know what you’re doing, posing as FBI, but I won’t tell”.

You opened the door, about to leave, when you quickly turned back to them.

“Oh. And the janitor? I know he wouldn’t hurt anyone on purpose. But I’m pretty sure he’s been having some family and money troubles. So…if that helps in anyway?” you offered, looking at Dean as he scrutinized everything about you, no doubt trying to figure out how you knew about them, before walking out the door.

“Isn’t that the worker from yesterday?” Sam asked when he spotted you at a bar, enjoying a night out, now that the demon was taken care of.

Dean looked over, squinting his eyes and nodding.

“Yup. I’m gonna go over. Find out how the hell anyone knows who we are. And then-maybe…” Dean trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam shook his head in amusement, watching as his brother made his way over to you, speaking for a minute, before you threw a drink in Dean’s face, sliding off the stool and walking away.

You’d almost reached your car, when you heard footsteps behind you.

“What the hell? You could’ve just turned me down!”

You chuckled bitterly, unlocking your door and leaning against it.

“February 1994. You were going to the high school a couple of blocks away for a few months. You and your brother. Remember?”

Dean thought about it, realizing you were right.

“Uh-yea”.

“Right. Y/n y/l/n? That loser everyone hated. The ugly little loner who no one would even talk to. The one your little girlfriend threw food all over, saying the smell would be an improvement? And you laughed along? That’s me, sweetheart. All grown up”.

Dean’s mouth fell open, remembering you. 

Remembering how everyone bullied you.

He hated that day, feeling horrible for what his girlfriend did.

But he didn’t do anything to help, not wanting to cause a scene.

Not after what happened in the last town.

Not after John lectured Dean to keep out of trouble this time around. To avoid attracting any attention. 

So he said nothing, just watching as you were humiliated.

Made to walk home, covered in rubbish.

Now that you were here in front of him, he wanted to apologize.

But you didn’t let him get a word in.

“I guess I must finally have that thing that makes me catch your eye? But guess what? I don’t want it anymore. Maybe 15 year old me thought having you notice me was important. But now?”

You walked towards him, right in his face as you spoke.

“I realize that men like you are immature little assholes. Pathetic and desperate for any sort of company, that you’d accept bitches like Sarah Lewis. Guess not having a mom really turned you into an asshole”, you spat, knowing that was always a touchy subject for him.

“And I have no intention of even seeing you again. Let alone having you fuck me, with what I’m assuming is most likely an infected dick. So-no thanks”.

You shook your head as you got into the car, driving away with a smirk on your face.

Maybe it wasn’t the best thing-holding a grudge for almost two decades.

But you didn’t care.

You’d been tormented by these people for years.

And no matter how long ago it’d been, no matter how much people changed, you’d never forget what they did to you.

And Dean Winchester was no exception.

To you, he’d always be that asshole who laughed along while you were humiliated.

Even if your mind had exaggerated his reaction, Dean actually just standing and staring, stopping himself from beating the assholes who did that to you.

Either way, he did nothing.

And now, you’d turned down and humiliated Dean Winchester back.

Not bad for the loser outcast.


End file.
